Only girl in the world
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: Hinata vê Neji com Tenten e se decepciona. Sakura e Ino tentam animar a morena, levando-a a uma boate. Só que essa noite ainda guarda algumas surpresas para Hinata...  One-shot  Neji x Hina


_**Naruto NÃO me pertence, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a Shonen Jump.**_

_**Utilizei alguns de seus personagens sem a intenção de violar nenhum direito autoral, apenas com o intuito de lazer.**_

* * *

**Only girl (in the world)**

Hinata estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, abraçada às próprias pernas, com a cabeça reclinada, apoiada no tronco. Seus olhos não conseguiam mais conter a tristeza que pulsava em seu coração: eles deixavam que ela escorresse em forma de lágrimas constantes e silenciosas.

Sakura vinha conversando alegremente com Ino, quando avistaram Hinata, sentada, chorando. Elas rapidamente caminharam até o local, preocupadas.

- Hina-chan? O que houve com você? Disse Sakura se ajoelhando, juntamente com Ino.

- Iie... está tudo bem...

- Ah, dá um tempo, Hina-chan... você está aqui, sozinha, chorando... Não pode estar tudo bem... disse Ino

- Eu vi algo que não tenho certeza se queria ter visto... Vi Neji-nii-san abraçando e beijando a Tenten...

E as memórias voltaram para o começo da tarde, quando estava caminhando em direção à área de treinamento e avistou o primo pressionando Tenten contra uma árvore e beijando-a.

Mais lágrimas escorreram...

Ino e Sakura trocaram um olhar significativo.

-Eu sei bem do que você precisa para se animar, Hina-chan! Vamos fazer compras e sair hoje à noite! Disse Ino, ficando de pé com um sorriso.

Hinata a olhou meio assustada.

-Ino-chan, eu...

- Eu não aceito mas... Vamos! disse Ino, puxando Hinata. Sakura seguiu-as e foram caminhando.

* * *

- Hina-chan, olha esse aqui! Disse Sakura, mostrando um vestido tomara que caia bem justo até a cintura, mas com uma saia bem rodada, que chegava até a metade das coxas.

- Perfeito! Disse Ino, arrebatadamente.

- Ele é tão chamativo... disse Hinata olhando o vestido timidamente...

- Essa é a intenção, Hina-chan! Você vai ficar linda com ele! Vai provar!

Sakura entregou o vestido a Hinata e a empurrou animadamente para o provador.

Quando a cortina do provador se abriu, Ino e Sakura trocaram um olhar significativo e exclamaram em uníssono:

- PERFEITO!

Hinata gargalhou alegremente com as amigas e disse:

- Então, eu vou levar!

* * *

Quando entraram na boate, viram que o lugar já estava lotado de pessoas dançando, bebendo e conversando alegremente.

Se aproximaram do balcão e pediram três bebidas. Degustando os drinks, as garotas começaram a comentar sobre as pessoas que viam na boate. Virando o rosto Hinata viu, num relance, seu primo, Neji, com a mão na cintura de Tenten, conversando com Shikamaru. A visão embaçou com as lágrimas, que voltavam aos seus olhos novamente, e Hinata voltou o rosto, meio desorientada. Ino viu Hinata virar rapidamente a cabeça e olhou na mesma direção. Visualizou Neji, com Tenten a tiracolo, e Shikamaru.

- Hinata, você não vai voltar a chorar por causa do Neji, vai?

-Ino-chan, eu...

- Pelo amor de Deus Hinata, não faz isso com você mesma! Você está linda de morrer e ganha qualquer cara dessa festa que você quiser! Esquece o imbecil do Neji!

Hinata a olhou impressionada, por um curto período de tempo e sorriu

- Você tem razão Ino-chan, disse bebendo sua marguerita de um gole só.

- Hoje, eu quero dançar e me divertir muito! O Neji que se dane!

- É assim que se fala! Disse Ino, sorrindo e dando uma piscadela.

A batida soava forte na boate, enquanto Hinata deslizava graciosamente para a pista de dança.

**La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la**

Hinata mexia seu corpo de acordo com o ritmo da batida, ganhando vários olhares admirados dos rapazes ao seu redor.

A atenção de Neji foi capturada ao ver uma mulher, de vestido vermelho dançando no meio da pista de dança. Observou com mais atenção e sussurou surpreso:

- Hinata-sama!

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy  
(Quero que você me ame como se eu fosse um cara gostoso)**

**Keep ****thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

**(Continue pensando em mim, fazendo o que você gosta)**

**So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight**

**(Então garoto, esqueça do mundo porque esta noite vai ser só eu e você)  
**

**I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride  
(Eu vou preparar a sua cama, e depois o farei engolir seu orgulho)**

Hinata mexia os quadris sensualmente, fechando os olhos e reclinando levemente a cabaça para trás.

Tenten seguiu o olhar de Neji e reconheceu Hinata.

- Puxa, olha só a Hinata! Ela está linda!

- Está mesmo... disse um Neji meio aparvalhado, olhando fixamente na direção de Hinata.

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
(Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo)**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
(Como se eu fosse a única que você amará)**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
(Como se eu fosse a única que conhece seu coração)**

**Only girl in the world...  
****(A única garota no mundo)**

**Like I'm the only one that's in command  
****(Como se eu fosse a única no commando)**

**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
****(Pois eu sou a única que entende como fazer você se sentir como um homem)**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
****(Quero que você me faça sentir como a única garota no mundo)**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**(Como a única que você amará) **

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
(Como a única que conhece seu coração)**

**Only one...**

**(****Única)**

A batida da música continuava e Hinata a seguia com perfeição, levantando os braços um pouco acima da cabeça.

Tenten abraçou Neji e escorregou a perna entre as dele, para chamar a sua atenção. Olhou para os olhos do rapaz e viu que eles continuavam fixos em Hinata.

- Neji...

Chamou por uma, duas, três vezes e Neji continuava a olhar a prima. Tenten agarrou o queixo dele grosseiramente.

- Neji, eu estou bem aqui. Será que eu posso ter alguns minutos de atenção?

- Hã? Neji a olhou sem entender.

- Eu estou chamando você há uns dez minutos e você só consegue olhar para a Hinata!

- Mas Tenten, eu...

- Ah, vai ficar com ela, vai! Disse Tenten saindo com raiva em direção à porta da saída

Neji a viu ir embora e continuou imóvel. Baixou ligeiramente a cabeça por um instante, e tornou a olhar a prima que continuava encantadora, à sua frente.

**Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
(Quero que você me leve como um ladrão na noite)**

**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**

**(Abrace-me como a um travesseiro, faça com que eu me sinta bem)  
**

**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
(Querido, te contarei todos os segredos que estou guardando, você pode entrar)**

**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night  
(E quando você entrar, não irá sair, será meu prisioneiro da noite)**

Hinata abriu os olhos e continuava seguindo ritmo sensualmente, quando o viu se aproximar. Procurou com os olhos, em vão, por Tenten.

- Hinata.

- Neji... disse, parando de dançar. Você está sozinho?

Fingiu não tê-lo visto com Tenten. Queria ver se ele falaria a verdade.

- Agora estou.

- Com quem você estava?

- Com a Tenten.

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
(Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo)**

**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
(Como se eu fosse a única que você amará)**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
(Como se eu fosse a única que conhece seu coração)**

- Por que ela foi embora?

- Ficou com raiva de mim.

- O que você fez?

-Não dei atenção suficiente a ela

**Only girl in the world...  
****(A única garota no mundo)**

**Like I'm the only one that's in command  
****(Como se eu fosse a única no commando)**

**Cuz I'm the only one who understands  
****(Pois eu sou a única que entende)**

**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
****(Como a única que conhece seu coração)**

**Only one...**

**(Única)**

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque só conseguia olhar para você, aqui, dançando.

Hinata o olhou dentro dos olhos e viu a verdade refletida neles.

- Você está linda, Hinata.

Hinata baixou o olhar rapidamente.

- Dança comigo?

A garota olhou mais uma vez para o rapaz e viu a mão dele estendida à sua frente. Aceitou-a com um sorriso doce.

**Take me for a ride  
(Leve-me para um passeio)**

Os corpos se moviam no ritmo da música, roçando um no outro.

**Oh baby, take me high  
(Oh querido, me deixe louca )**

Hinata girou ficando de costas para Neji, que a abraçou por trás, colando os corpos.

**Let me make you first**

**(Deixe eu fazer de você o primeiro)**

Hinata suspirou, fechando os olhos ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.**  
**

**Oh make it last all night  
(E fazer durar a noite inteira)**

- Hinata… soou a voz de Neji, baixa e levemente rouca.

Hinata passou sua mão para trás do pescoço dele, roçando os dedos em sua nuca.

**Take me for a ride  
(Leve-me para um passeio)**

Neji a girou para si e tomou os lábios dela com os seus, abraçando a cintura dela.

**Oh baby, take me high  
(Oh querido, me deixe louca)**

Hinata correspondeu imediatamente, enlaçando o pescoço de Neji com suas mãos.

**Let me make you first  
(Deixe eu fazer de você o primeiro)**

O beijo se aprofundou e ficou mais quente, cheio de paixão.

**Make it last all night**** (…)**

**(E fazer durar a noite inteira) ...**

Separaram-se buscando ar e olharam um para o outro.

Hinata sorriu, pegando a mão dele e o puxando para a saída. Neji fechou os olhos e sorriu balançando a cabeça, abrindo-os logo após, enquanto se deixava ser guiado pela prima.

- Dá-lhe Hinata, disse Ino gargalhando junto com Sakura, enquanto observavam os dois saírem pelas portas da boate.

* * *

**Bom pessoal... essa foi uma pequena ideia que me deu, de repente, ouvindo a música "Only girl" de Rihanna.**

**Resolvi escrever e postar, para não perder a ideia...**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse one-shot e só mais uma coisinha...  
**

**Por favor, caros leitores... (cara de cachorrinho pidão) deixem algumas lindas reviews ! **

**Me façam uma autora mais feliz! hehehe**

**Tudo de bom pra vcs, povo!**

**kisses**


End file.
